Meeting Benny
by witchyboo
Summary: Alex didn't know what she was getting into when she wrecked her car and hitched a ride with a man named Roy(Benny) let alone think in the end she would become a vampire.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything from supernatural just my own character

It was almost midnight but none of the stares were out tonight. I've been driving since this morning and it was hitting me hard. I couldn't stop yawning and my eyelids were getting heavier by the second. I went to yawn closing my eyes for a few seconds when I looked back at the road a person appeared right in front of my headlights. I quickly yanked the steering wheel to the right trying not to hit car went off the road and straight into a tree then blackness.

I don't think I was out for long but when I opened my eyes I was leaned up on the steering wheel . Then I remembered the person did I hit him is he ok. I began looking around frantically that's when I realized the pain of probably two bruised ribs "Ouch.". After a few minutes of determination I managed to get my door opened and began to stumble to who knows where. Finally I reached the road where I last saw the man. Nobody. "What?" I Said to myself then I saw a truck coming up it began to slow down. "please don't be a pedophile." I whispered.

"Wait!" I yelled waving my arms frantically immediately feeling pain in my rib. The truck came to a stop it was white and rusted with a blue line going across the middle then a man wearing a black hat with a black coat stepped out of the truck and came over to me ."Are you okay?"

And with that I went into a babbling rampage."No here was a man and I think I hit him, he disappeared, I ran into a tree, pretty sure I passed put for a few minutes and I'm really hoping your not a psycho killer because I feel like anything could happen right now and...that last part wasn't supposed to come out."

"Wow there." He said putting his hands on my shoulders."First of all what man and you said you wrecked?"

"Yes into a tree trying to doge a man that I'd hate to say should be lying dead right there." and I pointed at a spot in the road where the man should be lying dead. Trying to keep calm but that seemed to go right out the window.

"Okay now calm down Hun."and that's when I noticed his southern accent which was surprisingly comforting."Let me give ya a ride so you can calm down and get a hold of someone to come pick ya up okay?" I stood there still not knowing if I should go with him.

"How do I know your not one of those psychopaths that's says he's taking me somewhere but really your just going to take me somewhere to kill me?"He smirked at that.

"Well because we're in that somewhere were I could kill you right now if I wanted to plus you don't have to come with me I'm just trying to be friendly."and then he got in the truck.

"Wait!" Then I hoped in the passengers side."I'm Alex." I said holding out my hand.

"Roy." He said shaking my hand in return took me a few minutes into the ride when I was looking out the window that it dawned on me.

"So were you heading here any way or am I keeping you from doing something cuz if I am I'm so sorry."

" You're a jiddury thing aren't ya." he giggled "No I was just on my way to work and lucky for you I work at the cafe we're going to."

"Wow can't get much luckier than that." Its good to know I'm not totally ruining his plans.

We arrived at the cafe and to be totally honest it was actually kind of cute. It had a neon sign with an alligator on it with a hat on and to the side it said Quidry's Cajun gumbo Shak. "C'mon lets get you some coffee."

"Sounds great." We walked through the door Roy in front to be greeted by a total of two people and a girl who obviously worked there because she had a green apron on. "Hey Roy, who's your friend." She said pouring another persons coffee.

"Hey lizz this is Alex." Roy said making a hand gesture to me."Hey." I said waving back." We got to the counter and I sat down at one of the stools and Roy went ahead behind the counter to check in I guess."So what can I get ya?"Lizz asked

"Uh a cup of coffee would be nice."she gave a little smile. "Coming right up." as if on Que Roy came out with an apron on with a white shirt underneath."I can take it from here Lizz."

"Okay thanks for covering tonight Roy."

"No problem see you tomorrow." and with that Lizz waved goodbye and was out the door.

"Here's your coffee."

"Oh thanks." I reach in my pocket to pay for the coffee he put his hand up."On the house."

"thanks...again." "No problem,so where were you heading before you wrecked."

"Not really sure actually I'm uh kinda running away." He gave me a look full of questioning.

"Running from what?" He asked.

"well everything I guess, I lost my brother a little while back and after that my life just kinda fell apart, I lost my job do to to many missed days planning his funeral and then my boyfriend decided he needed someone who would move on already and pay more attention to him." Roy just stood there for a second amazed then asked."So they left you."

"Pretty much so I decided to run away thinking it would just be the pasts but that went all ta hell.""I'm sorry to throw all this at you."

"No that's okay sounds like you need to talk but isn't there any one else back home that would miss you like a sister or what about your parents?"

"I don't talk to my parents any more haven't in years just me and my brother but he's gone." I had to look down for a sec to fight the on coming tears don't cry don't cry.

"Ya that's pretty hard I had family issues to, didn't end well either." Then he looked as if he was looking back at an old memory.

"Sorry." I said "Didn't mean to bring back old memories."

"No of course not. But I guess that leaves out that whole plan of some one coming and picking you up."

"Oh right didn't think bout that."crap!

"Not any hotels around either." he said Double crap!

"So what do you think I should do not like there's any way that cars drivable or gonna be towed tonight." That reminded me bout the guy I totally forgot about him.

"Oh my god the man I hit what if he's hurt." I said a little to loud.

"I didn't see anyone out there?"

"Ya but what if he's in the woods hurt."

"I'll call the police and let them know but are you sure it wasn't an animal?" I got to thinking I was tired and It would make more sense.

"It could have been I don't know." I put my head in my hands this days has went to crap.

"Tell you what there is a little hotel bout half an hour up the road but can't take ya till I'm off." Roy said.

"Are you serious thank you!"It was around 10 o'clock when it was finally closing time no one was in the cafe the lasts person left a few minutes. Roy came up to me and said. "Almost done just gotta lock up."

"Okay, so since I basically gave you my dramatic life story mind if I heard yours?" I asked.

"Uh I guess I mean its surprisingly like your story, I...met a girl and my old man didn't approve so we ran away together but she died shortly after that." he quickly looked down obviously upset.

" I'm so sorry I did it again."

"You did what?"

"I made you upset again I shouldn't have asked."he looked back at me with another little smirk.

"What?"

"You apologize a lot."

"Sor..."I almost said sorry but stopped myself. " Is that a bad thing?" Roy chuckled.

"No its a nice quality to have"

"Cool." Kick me now I just said cool who says that anymore.

"Alright you ready?"

"Ya!"

We walked out the door Roy was behind me to lock the door. Then we traveled to his truck and when Roy turned on his head lights a man appeared infront of the truck."Jeeez!" Roy looked up but not in as much shock as I was." Stay in the truck." the he started to get out of the truck."Wait you know him?" "Sort of." Then he made his way to the guy standing in front of use. The man had blond hair and a mustache with a little bit of beard. Roy started the conversation first. "Desmind been a long time."

"Same here man heard rumors you were back had to see it for myself."

"what'd you come here for desmind?"

"Down ta business alright I understand. I'm starting up my own nest and need some cred and was hopen you'd help me out?" Nest wonder what he meant by that.

"Look man I'm not into that anymore sorry I couldn't help." the man known as Desmind didn't look to pleased bout that.

"Oh come on Benny just a little but of bragging on my part wont hurt anyone..." Wait did he just say Benny?"I said no!" Roy/Benny said getting a little frustrated and made a quick glance at me and then back at desmind. and I guess desmind caught it.

"Oh I see your meals waiting on ya huh lets go say hi shall we." Roy/benny grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Leave her alone desmind."

"Or you'll what I also heard the rumors sayn that you son't drink live any more and from what I can see they seem to be true so that means I'm stronger that you."

"I doubt that." Next thing I saw was Roy/benny thrown on the ground and the truck door being thrown open."Hello doll." then he pulled me out of the truck holding me by the neck.

" Leave her alone!" Roy/benny said as he stood up and started to walk toward us.

"stay right there." desmind said tightening the grip around my neck causing me to stand on my tippy toes for air and grabing at the hand around my thought. He gave a smile and said.

" I won't take no for an answer Benny." he didn't respond.

"fine have it your way."and then he bit into my neck. As the sharp pain in my neck increased and the lightheadedness started to appear I realized it he's a freakn vampire and he's feeding off of me how the hell did this happen. That's when I heard Benny yell and came at desmind but not before a bleeding wrist was shoved into my face. I tried not to swallow any blood but it began to choke me and had no choice then I fell to the ground. I saw benny come to catch me but I had already hit the ground. " And she wont be the lasts." Then desmind disappeared and I looked at benny before the blackness came.

I woke up not knowing where I was or what happened exactly. All I could think about was the pain buzzing around my whole body. Looking around I realized I was in a bed but not mine that spooked me enough to snap out of the daze. I sat up and my head started to spin. "Wow." I whispered. looking around again I noticed I was in a camper that had room for a bed but nothing else. Noticing the door was open I went to go out side. Not believing it took me that long to see that I uncovered myself still wereing the same close I had on before thank god. I stumbled out of the camper and looked around it was so bright and I felt so weak that I leaned against the truck to make sure I didn't fall over. "Good your awake." I spun around to find Roy wait the guy called him Benny wait the guy the fight oh my god. I went to touch my neck remembering what desmind did does that mean I'm a...no don't go there.

" What the hell happened lasts night?" I asked Benny

" You mean what happened two days ago because you slept through yesterday."

" What?"

"You started to worry me a little." then were did he sleep I thought.

" Lasts night that guy desmind he called you Benny not Roy."

" Ya my real name is benjamen but most call me Benny."

"Oh so then you just thought Roy sounded better." I said sarcasticly.

"No I just figured I should lay low so people like Desmind don't find me so easily."

"Oh that makes sense and you know him how?"

"Long story for another time... how do you feel?" He asked taking a step closer.

" To be honest like totally crap my body hurts, I feel weak and Its so bright kinda reminds me of my first hangover actually." I said adding a little humor to the subject but after a second of silence I had to ask him.

" Am I a vampire?" He looked stunned that I asked so bluntly but I had to know even if I was scared of his answer, if the movies were true I already knew the answer.

He gave me a sympathetic look."Yes." And there it is.

"So your one to?"

"Yes." My legs couldn't hold me up anymore and I began to fall weather from weakness or the shock I couldn't tell but luckily Benny was right there and caught me.

"Here you should sit." He sat me on the tale gate of his truck and sat next to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your weak because you haven't fed yet."

"How long till I have to do that?" The thought of biting necks and drinking blood grossed me out.

" To tell you the truth I don't know I guess till the hunger kicks in." the way he said it was he knew what was coming and was dreading it.

"Do I have to kill people?" I looked at him for an answer.

"No, but you likely will accidentally or not."

" Okay so how do I try not to accidentally kill someone?"

" The same I do." He turned around and grabbed a miniature blue cooler and opened it. I didn't have to look in it to know what it was. Benny grabed one of the blood bags in it.

I had to look away but not from being grossed out but from panic. That was what I was going to live on for the rest of my life. "Could you put that away?" "Ya." He said and put the bag and the cooler back up. "Sorry." I said feeling bad about it."No I understand your upset and who wouldn't be, but the hunger will overwhelm you and when it does just know that I'm there to help. "he sounded so caring and I knew I could trust him to be there to help me and that made me less afraid. " So um since I'm a vampire I guess I should asks what kills us?"

"Well sun as you can tell is just irritating but not deadly and as to other natural things like garlic a myth and so is holy water but there are worse things like hunters."

"Hunters, like vampire hunters?"

"Ya but the hunt other things to."other things, well I guess if there's vampires there's other supernatural things.

"How do they hunt us like steak us or something?"

"No they usually just cut off your head." That's not a great way to die.

I run through the woods at vampire speed enjoying the wind on my face. Benny's been teaching me how to control my new strengths and teaching me my new weaknesses. It was weird but fun at the same time. I start to get a headache from the sun even though its shady and I have sunglasses on so I head towards benny's little camper if you could call it that. he's been nice enough to let me sleep in the back while he sleeps in the front of the truck I feel bad that he sleeps there but its weird to sleep with someone you don't fully know. Then again he hasn't hit on me or anything either he's helped me with so much and even after I got mad and accidently bit his arm he didn't yell at me, don't ask.

As I get closer I her benny talking to some one. It was a guy why would anyone come out here what if he's a hunter. Quickly panicked I climbed up the tree that was right above them cus I'm ninja like that now. I look at the man talking to benny and relies he had a machete in his hand the kind that looked like would cut off a vampires head. All of a sudden I was angered and let up a low growl but quiet enough that the hunter didn't hear but benny did and looked up at me with a warning glare.

I look back and forth between benny and the man still holding the machete "Now you wanna safety that thing talk a little bit or what." I notice benny reach for his machete and the man brought his in front of him and crossed his arms." I'm all ears." " Come on down Alex its okay." the man looked around a second to find out who he was talking to. finally I jumped down from the tree branch I was on and landed in front of the man and walked to benny's side. "Who the hells this benny!" "Calm down dean this is Alex, Alex this is dean my friend." I looked at dean and back at benny "Looks like a hunter to me." then dean spoke "that's because I am, benny what did you do." the fact that he was blaming benny for something he didn't do angered me.

" He didn't do anything besides save me you have no right to be blaming him." Not meaning to my fangs shot out of my gums and showed themselves causing dean to raise his blade. A hand touched my shoulder it was benny. " Alex you need to calm down, Dean holding that blade up doesn't help either." Dean looked shocked "She's a vampire!" I calmed down enough to make my fangs slide back into my gums and dean lowered his weapon. Benny continued "Like I said there were two victims what I didn't say was there was one turned." Dean looked at me. "So desmind turned her?" I stood there silent but benny spoke for me. "yes." "He's trying to make me join his nest and until I do he's gonna keep killing and no amateur is gonna kick me outta my home town." "home town?" me and Dean said in unison. " Born and bread, I figured with Aundrea gone and you hunting again it was time for homecoming you two being the only ones keeping my ducks in a row, went back to my old job back at ther café even found someone to hold myself accountable to the best kind family." Dean smirked "Elizabeth." "My great granddaughter." "does she know?" "No as far as shes concerned im just another drifter I'd like to keep it that away, its been tuff walking the line here after all those years in purgatory but Elizabeth makes me feel like I have a handle on things finely dean." "A handle on things benny you got two stiffs and two hunters on your arss not to mention a new vampire what if she kills somebody benny that's only going to give them more reason to hunt you down and kill you." " Hey I'm right here you know." benny interrupted "I don't have time to worry about them dean I didn't think desmind had an ounce of steel in his spine but I was wrong bout that." benny looked at me and continued "so know I gotta do what I should have done along time ago which is put him back where he belongs." "then you know what you gotta do right you gotta sit on the side lines while I convinse my brother to hunt desmind and if your there they'll slice first and ask questions later." that made me speak causing both of them to relies I was still there "would they really do that even if we didn't do anything?" Dean didn't answer but benny did "yes they would to them we're just monsters." great so now we have hunters on our backs, I a vampire there are two dead people plus i'm hungry could this get any worse?

After dean left me and benny stood there in silence then I decided to brake it" So...that was Dean." benny looked at me "Ya he's not usually that much of an a** though." I laughed "Oh that's nice to know, so what do we do now?" "We wait and see what dean can do then we go after desmind, after your training." I looked at him dumb founded. "Training?" "Yup with desmind around he's probably going to get you into his nest so you need to now how to protect yourself... unless you want to be in his nest?" that shocked me why would he say that if he's going to kill desmind any way? "Why would you think I would join that freaks nest after that stunt that he pulled that night as far as I'm concerned he can go shove a stake up his a**." he chuckled "Because there's no point in training you if your just going to join his side and fight next to him." "Oh." "but right now.." he throws a blood bag to me "you need to eat." I looked down at the bag I had feed before on one and it was delicious benny had said that the as he put it "warm stuff" was better but it was better I was on blood bags than killing people which I agree with but the fact of drinking blood all together was still weird to me. I got the straw part out and downed it immediately feeling better. I looked to find him still watching me. "what?" "nothing guess you were pretty hungry huh." "Ya I guess."

Later on benny had showed me the basics on how to block punches and throw kicks then came the fun part. " All right lets see what you've learned come at me." benny said "What?" "Come on I'll go easy on ya." he smirked and that made me smirk back "What makes you think you have to take it easy on me?" then I lunged at him throwing a left then right punch missing both times, benny then kick my legs out from under me and I used that to my advantage taking out his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall and gave me the chance to jump up and get my stance ready for another attack as benny got back up "ha got ya whose taken it easy n" before I could finish benny had tackled and pined me down and was on top of me. I had to think quickly how do I get out think think then it hit me what better way to get a guy off you. I lifted me knee up and hit him in the groin a look of pain crossed his face and rolled off "that's fighting dirty." he groaned "ha that's your problem." I said in a happy tone but that didn't last long he got up a second later and threw a punch barley missing my face that's when I realized things were getting serious. he threw another punch and this one connected right in my cheek. I almost fell over but the anger that grew in me had kept me up I looked at him. he was still looking at me with a face that said he did that on purpose. I felt my gums ache and then felt my fangs come out. All of a sudden I heard benny whisper " Alex." I blinked and I was on top of benny about to take a bite out of him I quickly jump back and my fangs slid back in. "Sorry I didn't realize what I was doing." he sat up " Its fine." he got up and let out his hand to help me up. "thanks and sorry its like I blacked out I didn't realize what I was doing until you said my name." " Its alright you acted on instincts I hit you and they kicked in, in fact I was counting on it happening." You were why?" " wanted to see what would happen when if you got to angry and man remind me never to make you angry." he rubbed his cheek and that's when I notice a bruise that had already start to disappear." Wow did I hit you when I zones out?" "Ya twice." I shrugged "Oops."

Benny walked away holding his cheek again when his phone rang "hello?" I didn't have the sense to try and ease drop instead I went and sat on the tail gate. a couple seconds later benny hung up "well" I said to benny and he looked at me " That was dean and looks like his try to talk to the other hunters didn't go so well but he said he'd buy us some time." "does that mean we have to go on the run now." "maybe but not just yet we have to take care of desmind and dean has offered to help." I rolled my eyes "Ya because he was so eager to help before." I said sarcastically. and benny chuckled " he's doing a lot more helping than you think." "Ya well he was just a big Meany when I met him so he can just shove that help up his you know what(just to let you know I don't really hate dean). " Huh ill have to let him know he needs to say he's sorry to you when we see him." "You got that right whos that mean to a person they just met." to be honest I think you spooked him when those gorgeous fangs popped out." he smiled and came a little closer to me I was in total shock was he flirting I mean I've had a crush on him ever since he started helping me out but I didn't think he liked me back he didn't give off any impression on the whole ordeal. snapping out of my little freak out I noticed benny was closer and was giving me a worried look and then he did it he kissed me. Before I could think about it I started kissing back turning the kiss into a total make out scene. but benny pulled back making me look up into his blue eyes." I was worried you wouldn't like me back but I had to try." I chuckled and raped my arms around his neck" Well you didn't give off the impression you liked me either." "what do you think I just did that for sweet heart." I laughed again and kissed him again but the kiss didn't last long "Ahem!" we both looked up to see dean looking at us "sorry to interrupt but we need to get a move on."

A few minutes of awkward silence benny cut in "so I guess we'll meet you at there." dean looked at me and benny for a second "Ya just promise me im not gonna walk into another make out scene." that made me smirk "No promises dean." dean didn't respond instead he walked over to the impala I looked up at benny I went to say something but before I could benny said something first "Listen Alex I need to make sure that you understand what we're about to do." I realized this was going to be a very serious conversation "okay." "When we go to kill desmind he will ask you to help him and you will want to, and when you don't he will command you to." "but why would I do that as far as I'm concerned I want to be the one to cut his head off." "because it is the command of your maker you feel this way now because you haven't been around him since you turned." I gave him a quizzical look " Then why am I even going if im just going to be another problem?" "Because you might be a big enough distraction for us to kill him plus I think you can resist the sire bond from him." I looked down "what if I don't and I end up hurting you or dean what if dean tries to kill me what if..." before I could finish benny put his finger up to my lips in a hush motion " One you wont and if you try ill just kiss you again you seemed pretty spaced out the first time I did." I smirked "and two if dean try's anything ill kill him." that surprised me he would kill his only friend for me. "why?" "why what?" "why would you kill him just for me?" this time he smirked "Because my dear I am in love with you." "but you just met me and just now kissed me today." "now don't tell me you aren't thinking the same way." I stood there thinking I truly did as crazy as It sounds I was in love with a man I just kissed today but instead of saying all of that I kissed him again and he kissed me back telling me he understood my message. Then we heard honking "looks like someone's impatient?" said benny "well we should get moving then we don't want him not likings me any more than he does. then we headed to the truck. Hopefully this will go okay the last thing that needs to happen this week is me going all bad guy.

I was in the truck with benny and behind us dean followed. We were almost at the place where desmind was and all that was racing through my mind was the earlier conversation what if I took the command from desmind and did something I would regret, what if I hurt benny or dean or better yet what if I died or they died and I was stuck with desmind forever. Suddenly I started hyperventilating no nono no panic attacks not right now and then I felt a hand on my leg turning my attention to benny he gave me a reassuring look. "Hey its gonna be okay its just one vamp v.s. the three of us." I took a deep breath "Your right your right. Its just all I can think about is if I mess everything up and..." "Alex your just gonna have to trust me and most of all you need to trust yourself." then he motioned for me to scoot closer I didn't have a seat belt on so I just scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder. A few moments later the car came to a stop and I lifted my head to look around it was a big shack looking place no one else in sight accept us Benny kissed the top of my head and opened the door. "come on." hopping out of the truck on benny's side we met at the trunk of deans car popped the hood to see the inside covered in symbols and LOTS of weapons but only one caught my eye machete which of course dean took right away and so did benny but before I could get anything dean slammed the trunk shut. "Hey what bout me." dean gave me a look "Have you even held any weapon in your life." I put my hands on my hips " for you information a have held many potential weapons in my life such as a butter knife better yet a kitchen knife and a pen, pencil, sling shot.." "okay okay, we get it." dean said but all benny did was chuckle. "benny let me have a weapon." I pouted benny looks at dean "what no you cant be serious...fine but if you cut or own head off its not my fault." He says while handing me a machete. "Yesh" I say more to myself as I grab it. I take a deep breath "alright lets do this and start walking to the building shack thingy.

We entered the building all stealthy like my eyes darting everywhere ready for anything then dean suggests we split up "have you like never seen a scary movie every time someone says "we should split up" the one person who disagrees with the split up idea usually dies aka me!" I yell slash whisper to dean. "Calm down killer I meant you AND benny go one way while I go the other." "oh then im totally fine with that idea bye don't die." We split up and I couldn't help but worry for dean but im sure he can handle himself with him being a hunter and all. " So what else big and bad is out there beside us vampires?" I teased in curiosity " a lot more than you think." "try me." "Well theres werewolves, windigoes, witches, angels, demons, gods..." I put my hands up in surrender. "okay I get it lots and lots of other munster are out there." " Yeah." before I could think of anything else to say I heard something. " Do you hear that?" "yeah" "what is that?" I say looking around " Well that would be dean fighting someone and from what it sounds like losing too." "well we should go help then." we bolted to where the sounds where coming from to see desmind on top of dean on the floor about to take a bite of him. but benny yanked him off. Then something in me wanted to help and I felt horrible for it. Benny was about to cut off his head when desmind yelled out a command " ALEX HELP ME AND KILL HIM!" he said as he pointed at benny and then I blacked out.

BENNY POV*

I went to cut off desminds head but before I could he commanded Alex to help him as I swung the blade I was tackled to the ground by Alex. "Alex you need to focus, think about what your doing." I through her off and stood up both of us at a stance ready to attack with our fangs out. I could see she was fighting herself to gain control not moving to attack nor back down. "Alex concentrate!" benny yelled only to get tackled to the ground she was strong for a new born and it was pretty sexy to. It took him a second to relies she wasn't trying to bite or throw any punches. "Alex?" she paused and looked to her right fallowing her gaze I saw what she was looking at desmind had dean pinned to the ground yet again but this time dean wasn't fighting back he must have been nocked out, With out warning Alex jump off me and tackled desmind off of dean. "What are you doing your supposed to be helping me." desmind yelled struggling with alex. "Sorry I don't take orders well." then I went to go check on dean.

ALEX POV*

I replied while holding desmind down but then desmind punched me in the face nocking me off. I tried to get up quickly but not quick enough because desmind tackled me back down and pinned my arms down so i couldn't fight back i kick and wiggled to try and get out of his grip only to have him grip tighter. " I should have just drained you dry instead off turning you." then he bit me. I didn't know what to do I could already feel my strength leaving me and my vision going blurry but before I could black desmind was yanked off of me. I looked to find benny fighting desmind. I searched to find the machete I had brought and found it a few feet away. I got up, grabbed it, and swung it at desminds head cutting it off. I looked at benny and smiled then the dizziness got the best of me and I fell but benny caught me and then I blacked out.

Benny pov*

I stood there smiling back at Alex who had just cut off desmonds head she smiled back and all of a sudden she began to fall but I caught her before she hit the ground. "Alex!" she was unconscious desmond must have taken a lot more blood than I thought. Dean came over to my side "Is she still alive or you know what I mean." "Ya but looks like she'll be out for a while he took a lot of blood from her." I picked her up and took her to the truck. Its just like the first time desmond bit her. Taking Alex back to the truck I sat her in the back where she could lay down and sleep in peace and drove into the woods where I had been camping out. Turning off the truck I went to check on her she was still in the same place I laid her. The sun was coming up so I went and laid beside her knowing she wouldn't be up for a while I took off my hat, shoes, and jacket and laid on my back. As I was about to fall asleep I felt a hand land on my chest looking over at Alex I saw that she had curled up to my side and laid her head on my chest. I smiled enjoying the warmth her body was still radiating off since she was just a newborn and then I fell asleep.

*Alex pov*

The first thing that came to my senses was the feel of a body next to me I opened my eyes to see benny still asleep though. I didn't mind the fact that he was sleeping beside me it felt comforting and safe. I snuggled closer to him and took a deep breath taking in the scent of his cologne and a hint of blood I took another breath and smelt the woods on his cloths it smelt good it smelt like benny. "I hope I smell good." I looked at benny to find him looking at me. "Yes actually you do." he smirked "That's good how do you feel." "Tired and sore." he laughed "well that will go away when you eat, you've been asleep long enough I was beginning to miss your company." "How long was I out?" "bout three days." I sat up quickly. "What!" "Ya that fight took a lot out of you were mentally to physically drained." "hahaha let me guess no pun intended, so desminds actually gone." "yes" "so what do we do now" "that is up to you" "oh really how" "well do you want to stay with me." "of course" "well then where do you wish to go" "anywhere that's with you." I said and kissed him all I knew was I didn't want to be away from benny I wanted to go wherever he goes and spend the rest of my life with him whether it is forever or not.

THE END


End file.
